User talk:TimeMaster
Subarticles Hi TimeMaster, I'm not Requiring that there has to be Subarticles, but it's more of a feature on . Subarticles are for if you want to make an article about a subject that isn't true, and is mentioned on one of the articles. Thanks for asking for clarification, MartialArtist 21:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) The Article 666 The other articles are good contributions to , but the article 666 has religious reference that could be offensive. I've added a new Policy regarding Political or religious content. Please revise the article 666 accordingly. Thanks again for your other articles, because they're good contributions to ! MartialArtist 22:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Main Page To All Users Who have made Contributions to , The look of the Main Page has currently been changed, and there is now a news section on the Main Page. MartialArtist 22:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Main Page News Section To All Users Who has made Contributions to , The News Section on the Main Page has currently been updated. MartialArtist 06:08, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Hi TimeMaster, While in order for to be structured, there is a need for all articles to have a Category on , there is no need for Category:Content, and we have articles to add this Category to. Adding this category to every article will take a long time, and I don't see how adding this Category to every article will be worth the work. Can you explain why you want to add this Category to every article? Otherwise, I will delete this Category and take the Category off the Main Page. MartialArtist 00:22, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for Letting Me Know Thanks for letting me know about the Category. I didn't realize that the user: Create Wiki Script created the Category. MartialArtist 03:53, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Heading E Hi TimeMaster, good job editing on , you have made over 80 contributions to Reversopedia. When you made Heading E, and you put it on the Main Page, you put it in the same place as Wikipedia does with their Heading. I don't want the Main Page to be a clone of Wikipedia, so I put Heading E on the " 's Projects" section of the Main Page. Keep up the good work, MartialArtist 21:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi TimeMaster, thank you for all the edits you have made on . You have made over 130 edits on , which is the most of any user who is not an Admin (Because I had to do the majority of all the work when had begun, the edits I have made total to over 1,500). Out of all the users who aren't admins, you are the most qualified to be an Admin. If you want, I can make you an Admin. But of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's your choice. Let me know what you decide. MartialArtist 19:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) If you want to you can, it's not like I really need to be able to protect and delete. However it would help against the few vandals that do ever come here. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Hi TimeMaster, You are now an admin on Reversopedia! You can now protect and unprotect pages, and block Users (or IPs) who have vandalised Reversopedia. Although you are an admin, you are not a bureaucrat, so you can't make other users admins. Make sure that you read the Administrators' Policies. Good luck as an admin, and I hope you make good contributions as an admin on Reversopedia. MartialArtist 19:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank-you. May I have a link to those policies? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Here're the Policies: Administrators' Policies MartialArtist 22:33, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Heyo I started my account yesterday but I've been finding this very fun :) There are quite a few spammers and stuff and I've tried editing the "Ush" article to make it more appropriate. I'm not a moderator but I was wondering if there is any way I can preserve the things I write. I know that might go against the rules of reversopedia so I'm not really too bothered about it if it is. How's it going? (my laptop's kinda messed up and I can't find the "tildes") Karaway The tildes are in the upper left, just left of the 1 and !. Anyway, this isn't a nonsense wiki and any help deleting innapropriate stuff would be great, but I'm not a bureaucrat so you'll have to ask MartialArtist. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) You are now a Bureaucrat Hi TimeMaster, I just made you a Bureaucrat. Please don't hesitate to delete articles with bad content in them. Thanks, MartialArtist 05:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC)